Los Zunech
by HinataYGaara
Summary: SUBIDO CAP 3 Hinata es una aprendiz para una mision a un planeta desconocido, su torpeza la hace perderse del grupo, la han abandonado.¿ ahora como saldra de ese lugar? leanlo plissssss
1. verde y mas verde!

**Bueno este es mi segundo fic, pero será totalmente distinto al anterior, en el otro yo cuento la historia, y en este la mayoría la cuenta hinata, y claro esta no hablan de lo mismo ni mucho menos, la pareja ya se cual es pero no la desvelare todavía, pongo este primer capitulo de prueba para ver si os gusta, y sino pues supongo k este será el único y el ultimo capitulo, así que ojala que os guste, bueno aquí va :) .**

Los Zunech

Capitulo 1: verde y mas verde!

Hoy es un día muy especial para mi, es mi primera misión como ayudante. Llevo desde pequeña entrenando duro para que este día se hiciera realidad. Hoy debo acompañar al Capitán uzumaki en su misión junto a mi compañero de equipo, y también mi primo neji. Subiremos a su gran nave y nos iremos rumbo al planeta Zunech, para hacer el reconocimiento de este. Ya se que no es muy importante pero para mi si que lo es.

Hinata hija, espabílate a llegaras tarde – se escucho desde la planta baja de la casa.

Si padre ya voy – debía de darme prisa o llegaría tarde.

Me puse con rapidez mi traje color blanco para la misión, ( era como los de evangelion ) me peine mi corto pelo azulado, dos mechones caían a lado de mis mejillas llegando hasta mi pecho. Cogí mi mochila azul con velocidad y baje a toda prisa encontrándome con mi padre esperándome al final de las escaleras enfadado.

Que demonios hacías para demorarte tanto – decía acompañándome a la puerta.

No le respondí, y no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle que estaba pensando en el capitán de la misión, estaba totalmente enamorada de el, de su pelo rubio, de sus enormes ojos azules, desde que entre en el escuadrón Mega como aprendiz, me fije en el, el fue el que me ayudo a superar todos los entrenamientos cuando los demás se reían de mi por ser tan patosa. Y justo en mi primera misión la haría junto a el.

Lleguemos pronto a la base y me dirigí con el resto de la tripulación, allí estaba mi primo neji tan serio como siempre, había recogido su largo pelo con una goma. A su lado estaba en comandante kakashi que, por una vez en su vida había llegado temprano, un poco mas lejos estaban ino y sakura que ambas miraban entretenidas al chico nuevo y cotilleando sobre el. Yo nunca me había fijado en el, se llamaba sasuke uchiha y según había escuchado era uno de los pocos aprendices mas prodigiosos del país, pero aun y así yo no me iba a dejar impresionar por sus ojos y su pelo oscuro y su carácter indiferente. Y a lo lejos llegaba el, Uzumaki Naruto, con su traje de capitán y dedicando una de sus hermosas sonrisas a quien se le cruzara, se acercó a mi y sonrió.

Lista hinata – su voz celestial y de solo verle ay delante me puse nerviosa y me ruborice.

Ha-hai capitán – me puse firme y con mi mano derecha le salude, poniéndomela en la frente.

Jajajaja vamos subiendo chicos – todos empezaron a subir a la nave y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

Que significaba esa risa, es que yo le hacia gracia?, no es hora de pensar en eso. Me senté en mi lugar y fui mirando todo el camino los niveles de temperatura de la nave, que por suerte ninguno se altero, estaba tan embobada mirando a naruto que ni me habría dado cuenta, tardamos varias horas en llegar al planeta. Mire en la pantalla y vi un gran planeta donde predominaba el color verde en diferentes tonalidades, definitivamente era el planeta Zunech. Preparamos la nave para aterrizar y lentamente fuimos descendiendo hacia un claro apartado de la ciudad principal. Paremos los motores y sakura y ino se quedaron en la nave para revisarla y cuidar de ella, cuando salimos nos separemos en dos grupos, yo iba junto a mi primo y naruto y kakashi se fue con sasuke. Investiguemos el lugar, todo estaba poblado de verde y de multitud de plantas que nunca había visto, su colorido era sorprendente, algunos insectos revoloteaban por ella, pero a mi no me interesaba ver eso, yo iba con el y no podía concentrarme en nada mas. Y ese fue mi error cuando me di cuenta me había separado de ellos, estaba perdida, no me lo podía creer estaba rodeada de plantas enormes, que no reconocía, algunas incluso parecía que se movían por si solas y dudaba que el liquido pringoso y verde que estaba pisando fuera normal. Empecé a buscarles sigilosamente, recordando los entrenamientos, pero mi torpeza me volvió a jugar una mala jugada cayendo en un pequeño oyó que había en el suelo haciéndome gritar.

Ahhhhhh, ayuda!!! – pronto comprendí que habría sido mejor quedarme callada.

Dos seres extraños aparecieron delante de mi, su piel era verde como el resto del paisaje, llevaban armaduras marrones y unas largas lanzas, me miraban extrañados y hablaban entre ellos, susurrándose cosas en el oído que no pude escuchar, intente salir como pude, pero cuando lo logre no fui muy lejos, ya que me cogieron por los hombros y me ataron con una gran cuerda.

* * *

No oyeron algo? – pregunto el capitán rubio.

Donde esta hinata- añadió su primo preocupándose.

Esta cría, siempre metiendo-se en problemas – se quejaba mientras avisaba por el auricular que llevaba, a kakashi y a sasuke- oigan vuelvan hemos perdido a hinata.

En pocos minutos ya estaban todos reunidos, sakura e ino también estaban enteradas ya que lo que el capitán decía por su auricular lo oían todos los integrantes de la misión incluida hinata, que se alegro al oír a naruto empezar una búsqueda por ella.

Empezaron la búsqueda entre todos, incluyendo a las chicas, que desde la nave miraban la posición de su localizador, pero no encontraron nada se le habrá roto cuando cayo. Revolvieron todo el bosque en un radio de dos kilómetros pero no encontraron nada, como podía haber llegado tan lejos. Escucharon un ruido a su alrededor una de las plantas se había movido. Pararon en seco y miraron a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de que los observaran, y volvieron a escuchar lo mismo otra vez.

Retirada, retirada, nos están rodeando, vuelvan a la nave, y chicas empiecen a encender motores – dijo el capitán por el auricular avisando a todos.

Pero que dices no podemos dejar aquí a mi prima – decía neji preocupado.

No podemos hacer nada, se tendrá que quedar aquí, volvamos a la nave chicos, no podemos perder toda una tripulación, con la mayoría de los mejores aprendices, porque a una cría le a dado por perderse, debió de respetar las normas- grito de nuevo, y escuchándose todo por el auricular, ya que se lo dejo encendido.

Se subieron con rapidez a la nave y gracias a las chicas que ya la tenían preparada pudieron huir a tiempo, y dejar a sus verdes perseguidores a pocos metros de ellos, escapando así por los pelos, y dejando a mas de uno de los chicos de la nave en shock por lo ocurrido.

* * *

No puedo creerlo, me han abandonado, me han dejado aquí tirada, porque?, porque ha dicho todo eso de mi el capitán, como puede ser así, y ahora que harán conmigo, me llevan atada. Cruzamos por en medio de la ciudad y de todos esos altos edificios, construidos con rocas, a lo lejos puedo ver un gran castillo, un castillo? En un planeta así? Como voy a salir de esta, esto me pasa por embobarme con un hombre que ni siquiera me hace caso, soy una tonta, pero eso ahora no importa como salgo de aquí.

No tardaron en llevarme a aquel lugar, estaba lleno de seres como ellos, que debían de ser los guardias, estaban todos puestos en fila a lo largo del enorme pasillo que cruzábamos, pasemos un gran puerta y ay estaba, sentado en una majestuosa silla, el debía de ser el que mandaba, llevaba una corona, y era de piel verde como todos los demás. Vestía con unas ropas dignas de un rey y todos se inclinaban delante de el, note como los dos guardias que me sujetaban, me cogieron por la nuca y me agacharon haciendo que yo también me inclinara. Ha mi alrededor se podía escuchar como todos los allí presentes susurraban y podía notar todas sus miradas clavándose en mi. El silencio se apodero de la sala cuando el hombrecillo verde que presidía en aquel sillón se levantó y alzo una mano, todo a mi alrededor se transformo en un silencio incomodo hasta que por fin alguien hablo.

Tenemos un intruso en nuestro planeta, y es ese ser que tenéis delante de vuestros ojos, como mi decisión aun esta algo confusa, he decidido después de deliberarlo mucho, que será encerrada durante dos largos meses en las mazmorras o hasta que decida que hacer con ella, para que pague por su osadía, así que... guardias llévensela – sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza durante el trayecto hacia aquella oscura y solitaria sala.

El lugar era pequeño y frío, su oscuridad me asustaba y el hecho de que iba a pasar allí un largo tiempo me aterraba aun mas, mi cuerpo temblaba, y no sabia el motivo, el frío y el temor me estaban empezando a afectar y solo pude agacharme lentamente y quedarme dormida en el suelo a esperar que pasara el tiempo.

**Bueno si os gusta lo sigo si no os gusta este será el final y hinata morirá en las mazmorras así que manden muchos reviews y díganme que quieren plis**


	2. huida y el chico misterioso

**Bueno por lo que vi tenían ganas de que lo siguiera, pues aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, espero sean pacientes ya que ahora mi prioridad es acabar mi primer fic "Amor de Verano" que se va acercando a su final ( no se cuantos capítulos) por eso pido paciencia, tanto para ls que leen este fic como ls que leen el otro, y aquí les traigo este segundo capitulo, obviamente hinata no muere por petición de los lectores y como en el primer capitulo no lo dije lo digo ahora.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Los Zunech

Capitulo 2: huida y el chico misterioso.

La claridad que empezó a inundar la pequeña habitación hizo que despertara de aquella horrible pesadilla, abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude observar que aun estaba en ella. Todo estaba oscuro como antes, la claridad que entraba por aquella ventana con rejas era muy poca e insuficiente y solo iluminaba un pequeño recuadro en el frío suelo. Me senté abrazándome en mis rodillas y empecé a recordar de nuevo aquellas palabras que se clavaron en mi corazón como miles de clavos.

Flash back 

_No oyeron algo? – pregunto el capitán rubio._

_Donde esta hinata- añadió su primo preocupándose._

_Esta cría, siempre metiendo-se en problemas – se quejaba mientras avisaba por el auricular que llevaba, a kakashi y a sasuke- oigan vuelvan hemos perdido a hinata._

_En pocos minutos ya estaban todos reunidos, sakura e ino también estaban enteradas ya que lo que el capitán decía por su auricular lo oían todos los integrantes de la misión incluida hinata, que se alegro al oír a naruto empezar una búsqueda por ella._

_Empezaron la búsqueda entre todos, incluyendo a las chicas, que desde la nave miraban la posición de su localizador, pero no encontraron nada se le habrá roto cuando cayo. Revolvieron todo el bosque en un radio de dos kilómetros pero no encontraron nada, como podía haber llegado tan lejos. Escucharon un ruido a su alrededor una de las plantas se había movido. Pararon en seco y miraron a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de que los observaran, y volvieron a escuchar lo mismo otra vez._

_Retirada, retirada, nos están rodeando, vuelvan a la nave, y chicas empiecen a encender motores – dijo el capitán por el auricular avisando a todos._

_Pero que dices no podemos dejar aquí a mi prima – decía neji preocupado._

_No podemos hacer nada, se tendrá que quedar aquí, volvamos a la nave chicos, no podemos perder toda una tripulación, con la mayoría de los mejores aprendices, porque a una cría le a dado por perderse, debió de respetar las normas- grito de nuevo, y escuchándose todo por el auricular, ya que se lo dejo encendido._

Fin flash back 

Como pudo hacerme eso, con lo que yo le amaba, note como empezaban a caer lagrimas por mis mejillas, pero no me moleste en secármelas. No sabia el tiempo que llevaba allí, quizás horas, días o quizás semanas, era difícil saberlo, pero no me importa. Mire hacia el techo para poder disipar esos pensamientos de mi mente pero era inútil, cuando el daño es tan grande, es muy difícil olvidarlo, al menos aquí no tendré que verle la cara y me será mas fácil... supongo.

Me levante lentamente y me acerque a la pequeña ventana. Desde allí solo podía ver el follaje que crecía sin control y sin media. Solo se veían plantas y mas plantas, el verde inundaba el poco paisaje que podía ver desde allí. Note como algo me copeaba y seguidamente me caí al suelo. Me levante lentamente y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor pero no vi nada. Poco después escuche un pequeño gruñido que provenía de la otra punta de la habitación, la cual estaba toda oscura. Camine lentamente hacia allí y poco a poco fui viendo lo que allí se escondía. Era un pequeño animalito que temblaba encogido. Su pelo era de color claro, beige, y sus orejas se veían enormes, se refugiaba con su larga cola llena de rayas negras y al fijarme bien pude saber que era un lemur. Cuando estuve mas cerca levanto su pequeña carita y pude ver en sus enormes ojos oscuros el miedo que tenia.

Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño pequeño – le repetía una y otra vez mientras le acercaba lentamente la mano, que este olfateo y se fue acercando con cautela a mi.

Pronto su naricita húmeda rozaba mi mano, empecé a acariciarle la cabecita y luego se me subió a mi hombro con rapidez, haciéndome caricias en mi mejilla feliz. Le acaricie con ternura para que viera que no le haría daño y el se puso muy contento, lo cogí entre mis brazos y le rasque la barriguita.

Que haces tu aquí eh? Has venido solito. – le pregunte obviamente sin esperar respuesta, aunque para mi sorpresa si que la obtuve.

Es mío, ha venido conmigo – me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz fría que provenía de detrás mía.

El pequeño lemur salto de mis brazos hacia la ventana y salió por ella lo que hizo que yo me volteara también y mirara por esta. Me quede muy sorprendida por lo que vi, había un chico normal y corriente, no era verde, era como yo, me rondo muchas veces la idea de preguntarle el porque el no era verde, pero guarde mi curiosidad para otro momento y observe detenidamente al chico que permanecía con semblante frío al otro lado de la ventana. Su pelo rojo como el fuego resaltaba entre el verde que lo rodeaba, y bailaba alborotado con la suave brisa, sus ojos aguamarina me miraban fijamente sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, y pude observar alrededor de estos que tenia dos círculos negros. Le mire fijamente a los ojos que por un momento me hipnotizaron sin dejarme decir ni pensar palabra, pero su voz fría y masculina me hizo recapacitar.

Quien eres? – me pregunto sin cambiar de expresión.

Hi-hinata hyuga, vine de una investigación en la tierra y me abandonaron aquí... – le explique bajando la mirada.

Apártate – me ordeno, al principio no lo entendía, y le mire confundida.

¿Que? – le conteste.

Que te apartes – dijo con un tono mas agresivo, y no dude en apartarme con rapidez.

Saco una pequeña arma de un bolso marrón que llevaba atado a su cintura y apunto a la ventana, yo cerré los ojos, no quería ver como moría, pero no fue así. Escuche un ruido extraño y abrí los ojos; vi como apuntaba con ese arma a los barrotes que me encerraban y estos se derretían y luego caían al suelo dejando la ventana libre para poder salir. El chico pelirrojo me extendió la mano por la ventana y yo la miraba con duda.

Vamos, no tengo todo el día coge mi mano y sal de ay, a no ser que prefieras morir – esa ultima parte no me gustaba nada y le cogí la mano con rapidez.

La ventana estaba un poco alta y me costo subir pero lo logre gracias a la ayuda del chico, pero... a la hora de bajar fue mas complicado, mi torpeza volvió a surgir haciéndome caer encima de el, cerré los ojos al ver como caía y al abrirlos ya estaba ay encima, oí como el chico se quejaba y me levanta rápidamente roja como un tomate.

Yo... yo... yo lo-lo siento es-es que so-soy muy pa-patosa – le dije pero no se si me entendió muy bien porque los nervios no ayudaron mucho y hice una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

El no contesto solo se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de su pantalón pirata ancho verde y de su chaleco marrón. Cogió a su pequeño lemur y se dispuso a irse de allí y dejarme sola... sola? No, no podía consentirlo yo no conocía nada allí y me matarían en un segundo si iba yo sola así que corrí todo lo que pude pero los nervios hicieron de mi otra vez la mujer mas patosa del mundo cayéndome antes de alcanzarle, me levanté lentamente y me quede sentada mirándome la rodilla, la cual se había roto el traja y estaba enrojecida.

Eres lamentablemente torpe lo sabias – escuche delante mío y luego vi como el chico pelirrojo se agachaba y me miraba la rodilla.

Al principio me escocia un poco y me queje pareciendo una cría, y entonces pensé que lo que dijo naruto era cierto y me puse triste bajando la mirada. Escuche como el chico buscaba algo pero no lo mire y luego sentí como tocaba mi rodilla y empezaba a poner algo, levante la vista nerviosa al sentir su tacto y vi que me ponía una pequeña venta y se levantaba extendiéndome de nuevo la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Gra-gracias... yo... siento ser ta-tan torpe, gracias por... ayudarme a salir y po-por esto – hice una reverencia y al levantarme vi como me miraba de reojo.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo dejándome otra vez sola y esta vez le seguí lentamente para no caerme otra vez y por la molestia que sentía en mi rodilla.

Espera – le grite y el paro en seco sin girarse.

No-no me puedes dejar sola si-sino moriré – le decía pero el no contestaba, ni tan solo se inmutaba ante mis palabras, el pequeño lemur se acercó a mi y se frotaba en mis piernas, el chico miro de reojo a su mascota y decidió hablar.

Puedes venir conmigo siempre y cuando no seas una molestia como lo has sido hasta ahora – su voz sonó tan fría y seria que sentí un escalofrió y asentí y camine con rapidez hasta ponerme detrás suya.

Se a escapado, avisen al rey, la presa se a escapado, ay que encontrarla, llamen a todos los guardias – se escucharon gritar desde dentro de la habitación que acababa de escapar y mire preocupada al chico, que en ese momento miraba al cielo, seguramente rezaba para saber porque le pasaba eso a el .

Corre – escuche delante mío y vi como el chico empezaba a correr con su mascota al hombro y yo le seguí con toda la rapidez que pude.

**Que pasara en el próximo capitulo?, lograran huir, hinata se volverá a caer provocando que los atrapen, eso lo verán en el próximo capitulo, espero dejen reviews plis y me digan que le pareció este segundo capitulo y que puedo mejorar y que no os gusta. ( obviamente también tenéis que decir que os gusta esto no se trata de ponerme verde y criticarme todo el rato ¬¬)**

**Gaara: porque tengo que acompañarla yo, es muy torpe, se cae hasta tumbada ¬¬**

**HinataYGaara: o te callas y haces lo que te mando o uso el aparato que utilizaste para ayudarla y te cortare lo que yo se.**

**Gaara: o.O!!**

**HinataYGaara: bueno empezó a correr lo voy a buscan antes de que se pierda y ustedes dejen reviews.**


	3. El frio que emana es real?

**Siento no haber subido antes el capitulo, gomen, es que como dije en mi nuevo fic, pues estuve sin internet... espero que no sea muy tarde, se que es algo corto, pero espero que os guste.**

**Los Zunech**

Capitulo 3. El frío que emana es real?

Al escuchar las voces de los guardias desde ese lugar sombrío del que acababa de escapar se me pasaran millones de veces la posibilidad de que moriría en ese mismo instante, pero el chico pelirrojo no se dejo vencer por los nervios, y dudo que en algún momento de su vida los aya tenido, simplemente me ordeno que corriera y empezó a correr, perdiéndose entre las plantas, yo salí inmediatamente de mis pensamientos de muerte y empecé a correr en la misma dirección que había ido el chico, rezando para que nada me impidiera huir y poder seguir viva, las plantas me iban arañando las piernas y los brazos no paraba de correr ya ni siquiera oía a los guardias, simplemente eche a correr, y no estaba segura de si era por ay donde el pelirrojo había ido, pero en esos momentos no importaba, mire hacia atrás en busca de algún indicio de que me estaban siguiendo, y en ese momento caí al suelo, el camino se había acabado, dando paso a un gran escalón, y produciendo una gran caída, al chocar contra el suelo, quise gritar de dolor pero note que una mano me tapaba la boca y otra me arrastraba, hacia un pequeño hoyo oculto por las plantas que había bajo ese escalón de rocas. Note un calor que invadía mi espalda lentamente y oía respirar rápidamente. Voltee lentamente mi cara y vi al chico pelirrojo detrás mía, era el, quien cubría mis labios con su mano para que no gritara y me sujetaba fuerte contra el, tenia su vista fijada al frete y permanecía callado, yo en cambio respiraba agitadamente y lo miraba fijamente, por un momento me pareció estar hipnotizada, esos ojos aguamarina que tenia rodeados por unas ojeras pronunciadas, mostraban seguridad y frialdad, no había ni una pizca de temor, pero al mismo tiempo veía una sensación en ellos que me recordaban a mi, y algo me llamo la atención que no había visto antes, justo en su frente, cubierto levemente por fu rojo flequillo llevaba un tatuaje con el kanji amor.

Nibi ves a inspeccionar la zona – su voz seria me sobresalto y el hecho de que rompió el silencio y me miro después y me vio como una boba mirándolo fijamente.

El pequeño animalito salto de su hombro y salió por las ramas que cubrían nuestro escondite y se marcho dejándonos solos, dejo libre mi boca y me soltó, apartándose un poco y sentándose a mi lado, seguía sin mirarme, aun miraba a las ramas, como si pudiera ver lo que ocurría a través de ellas. Yo simplemente intentaba tranquilizar mi cuerpo, esos minutos tan pegada a el, notando su calor, y oliendo ese aroma tan varonil que tenia había desestabilizado mis sentidos, simplemente me quede sentada y me abracé a mis rodillas mirando al suelo, de vez en cuando iba mirando de reojo al chico sentado a mi lado, pero el seguía con la mirada perdida, hasta que por fin se decidió ha hablar.

Gaara – simplemente dijo eso, sin abandonar su tono serio y frió, empezaba a pensar que carecía de sentimiento alguno.

Hyuga Hinata – respondí sin pensarlo y por un momento me sorprendí por el hecho de que no tartamudee lo mire esperando una respuesta o algún signo conforme me había oído, pero solamente me miro de reojo y se levantó y salió de allí dentro.

El pequeño nibi entro donde estaba y de un salto subió a mi hombro me acaricio las mejillas con cu cabecita y bajo al suelo como queriéndome dar a entender que lo siguiera, salí justamente después de el, y allí estaba el, el mismo que me había salvado y ayudado, el mismo que permanecía callado y serio, y el mismo que poseía únicamente el sentimiento de frialdad, no entendía el motivo de porque me había ayudado, ni porque lo seguía haciendo, y eso me hacia dudar, por momentos de su carácter, pero allí estaba apoyado en un árbol de brazos cruzados esperando a que saliera de ese agujero. Me levante y sacudí mi ropa, que estaba algo desgarrada por las ramas, cuando iba corriendo, y note algo húmedo bajar por mi mejilla, lo toque y al mirarme los dedos vi sangre, al salir me arruñé con una de esas odiosas ramas, no quise causar mas problemas y simplemente me puse la mano en la herida y la presione con fuerza para que no sangrara mas, para mi sorpresa, Gaara se saco un pequeño bote de su mochila con un pequeño pañuelo, me limpio la herida y me hecho el ungüento que llevaba, escocia un poco y cerré los ojos como un signo infantil. Me estaba volviendo loca, primero se mostraba frío, y distante, y me trababa como si fuera un simple estorbo, pero luego, era amable conmigo, aunque solamente por unos segundos. El estar en ese planeta me estaba confundiendo la cabeza y no me dejaba pensar con claridad, empecemos a caminar lentamente quizás a su escondite o algo así, esta vez sin prisas, me vino a la mente la primera vez que vi al capitán Uzumaki...

"_Era nuestro primer día como entrenamiento, para entrar en los escuadrones que mas adelante nos llevarían a ejercer misiones en planetas lejanos, pero para eso se tenia que entrenar mucho y yo llevaba muchos meses deseando poder entrar, para que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mi, desde que mi madre murió y se tubo que encargar de mi hermana Hanabi y de mi, no le impresionaba nada de lo que hiciera y todo le parecía una deshonra para la familia, por eso decidí entrar en los escuadrones espaciales, pero no se me daba muy bien, pues era algo torpe y mi primo neji siempre se metía conmigo diciendo que era débil y que no tendría porque estar ay, que mi destino no era ese, que mi destino era ser débil siempre y ser rechazada por mi padre. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía, siempre fallaba y le daba la razón al arrogante de mi primo, hasta que apareció el, Uzumaki naruto, simplemente de verlo, ya me quede embobada y luego vi como se preocupaba por mi, me ayudaba a seguir adelante y a no rendirme jamás, y a no dejar de intentarlo nunca, y esa fue la razón por la que me enamore de el, pero ahora... todo a cambiado..."_

Escuche un leve zumbido a mi alrededor, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, con EL, que ni me di cuenta que había caído en una trampa, solamente note algo clavarse en mi cuello, después mi cuerpo empezó a perder fuerzas y fui cayendo lentamente al suelo, y antes de cerrar los ojos y perder el conocimiento vi como Gaara corría hacia mi.

* * *

Iba caminado hacia mi casa y cuando me di cuenta la chica que a la cual había ayudado cayo en una de las trampas que ponían esos verdes endemoniados, en cuanto escuche el zumbido de los dardos me gire, y vi como la chica empezaba a caer al suelo y la cogí, era una chica muy molesta y entorpecía mis planes, tenia que espiar a los necianos y descubrir sus puntos de vigilancia para poder entrar después y conseguir mas provisiones y algunas que otras cosas, pero me tuve que topar con ella, la lleve en brazos a mi casa oculta entre las ramas, allí tenia algunas cosas que les había ido robando a esa gentecilla verde y otras que me proporcionaban los rebeldes de la ciudad, la tumbe en la cama lentamente y la tape, esa anestesia no se pasaría hasta pasadas unas horas, aprovecharía para ir a buscar comida y algunas que otras cosas.

Nibi quédate y vigílala, yo ahora vuelvo – y me marche dejándola con nibi.

Al volver a la cabaña ella ya estaba despierta y estaba sentada en la cama abrazada a sus rodillas, tenia su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas y se escuchaban sollozos, pero debió escucharme entrar y paro de llorar y me miro, no le hice caso alguno y entre a guardar lo que había recogido, la iba observando de reojo y pude ver como se secaba las lagrimas y me miraba con interés lo que estaba haciendo. Normalmente no solía ser así, me gustaba estar solo, con nibi, siempre lo había estado y estaba mucho mejor así, no necesitaba a nadie, pero el dejar sola a esa chica en la celda, y dejar que hicieran con ella lo mismo que conmigo, solamente el hecho de pensar en eso, hizo que la quisiera ayudar, aunque no se muy bien porque. Pero pronto se tendrá que ir de aquí porque cuando el despierte morirá despedazada y lo único que quedara de ella serán sus restos en un charco de sangre... como todos los demás.

**Bueno espero que os aya gustado y sino, pues pongan reviews para quejarse de algo, que y yo aceptare sus quejas y intentare corregirlas en los capítulos y fics próximos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y espero que no se tarde mucho jeje**


End file.
